Remember Me?
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Lucy when she was an heiress picked up two boys named Sting and Rouge, she took care of them until she was forced to leave. She then went to Fairy Tail and then Tenroujima. But when the members come back they are different, they don't remeber anyone outside the guild and they are acting strangely. What will happen when Sting and Rouge find that Lucy doesnt remember them anymore?
1. Chapter 1: two kids

**I keep coming up with freaking ideas for different stories! and im not sure which one i want to work on more or what to do with 'I exceed you' though i do have some ideas. so here is another story i thought of that would not go away**

**please review and tell me whether to continue.**

* * *

'_All we did was take a little food, it's barely enough for us.'_ The blonde boy thought as he ran with his dark haired friend and their two cats away from an angry man chasing after them. They were only ten but it looked like the shop keeper would kill them anyway.

"Got you! You little brats!" the man said as he grabbed the back of both their shirts.

"Sting-kun!" a reddish brown cat cried as he looked back at his friend.

"I'll teach you not to steal from me!" he shouted as he threw them down and raised his hand to hit them.

The boys shut their eyes as they braced for the impact, when they heard a '_crack!'_ they flinched but felt no pain.

"What do you think you are doing?!" a voice demanded angrily causing both the boys to open their eyes. In front of them was a girl in a beautiful dress, she had blonde hair tied tightly in a bun and lots of expensive jewellery to show how wealthy she was. She held a whip that was tied tightly around the man's two hands restraining him thoroughly.

They heard all the people around them start to whisper to each other.

'_It's Lady Heartfillia!' _

'_It's lucky Lucy Heartfillia!' _

'_What is she doing helping those street rats?' _

"My lady! These two thieves stole from me! I was just punishing them." The man looked scared of this lady who had saved them.

"If that was the case you should have brought them to the police or simply let them go on their way if you could not be bothered to chase after them, you never use violence on a child." She hissed the last part and yanked forward on the whip making him fall onto his knees.

"I'm sorry my lady." The man snivelled.

"Damn right you are." She snarled. "Now go before I have you evicted from this city." She said yanking her whip back to her side.

"And you two!" she said turning to Rouge and Sting. "Come with me." She said taking their arms and yanking them towards a very fancy carriage. She threw them inside and let the cats fly in before climbing in with them.

"What do you want to do with Rouge-kun?" the cute little frog exceed said with tears in his eyes.

The blonde lady then reached forward and grabbed Sting's chin yanking his face closer to hers, sting closed his eyes as he waited for a slap or something else but his eyes popped open when he felt her fingers touch the scar above his eyebrow.

"Thank goodness I thought that had happened when he threw you, do you have any other wounds I should know about?" She said in a kind voice.

Both boys looked shocked before Rouge spoke up "You aren't going to punish us?"

"Punish you? Why would I do that?" she sounded genuinely confused.

"We are street rats and we stole, most people would have hit us by now." Rouge explained like it was obvious.

"That's horrible!" she gasped with tears in her eyes "Oh you poor boys, are you okay?"

"O-Oi don't cry! We're fine!" Sting yelled quickly trying to make the girl stop crying.

"Okay I'm sorry that was immature of me." She said as the calm look noble ladies have swept back onto her face. "Tell me where your house is I'll take you home."

"We don't have one." they said together emotionlessly.

"You- how long have you four been alone?" she said looking sad for them.

"A while look just drop us off anywhere. We don't need your help." Sting said venomously.

"Little brat and here I was about to offer you two dinner and a bed to sleep in for the night." She huffed.

The boys looked shocked and starving at the same time, they looked at each other thinking the same thing. "Well if it's only for one night then I think we'll accept Blondie." Sting said cockily, while blushing a bit.

"Yes thank you Lucy-sama." Rouge said elbowing sting in the ribs.

Her eyes sparkled at seeing their cuteness; she leaned forward and grabbed both of them in a huge hug. "Aww! You two are so cute!" she yelled squeezing them. "And don't call me that, if anything call me Lucy."

Both boys blushed at being called cute. "I am not cute! I will be the strongest mage in Fiore!" Sting yelled escaping her hug.

"Lucy-san, please let go." Rouge said losing oxygen.

"Oops sorry." She laughed letting him go. "By the way I don't know your names?"

"I am Lector and this is the strongest mage in Fiore Sting-kun!" the brown exceed said proudly.

"Rouge and this is Frosch." He said simply.

"They're cute too!" her eyes sparkled again. "I've never met so many friends in one day!" she said excitedly.

"Friends?" they all asked together.

"Yeah! Of course! We're friends right." She gave them a heart warming smile.

"I suppose I could allow you to be my friend." Sting said cockily.

"That would be very nice Lucy-san." Rouge said.

"Fro thinks so too!" The cute little exceed said giving her a hug.

"Obviously I will follow the strongest mages example and be your friend too!" The exceed cheered.

"Yay!" she cheered "now let's get some lunch!"

* * *

"Take these boys to the kitchen and feed them as much as they want, then dress them in proper clothes and show them to a room where they can sleep for the night." Lucy instructed a maid as she walked into the mansion they had pulled up in.

"Yes milady." The maid bowed before turning to the two boys.

"This way." She said clearly not happy being interrupted from her numerous chores.

"Oh and also they are to be treated with the utmost respect, is that clear?" Lucy instructed before walking off. "I am going to see my father."

The maid looked worried "Are you sure that is wise Lucy-sama? I could go tell him while you retire, I'll tell him you have a headache." She said frantically.

"No, I'll deal with it." She said walking off.

The maid looked heartbroken but turned to the two boys anyway "come with me young masters." She bowed and then started to lead them towards the kitchen.

"What was that about Sting-kun?" the exceed asked his companion.

"Maybe we should ask." Rouge said.

"Who the maid? I doubt she'll tell us." Sting said back.

"But didn't you hear we are young masters right now, she has to give you anything you want." Rouge said trying to use his friend's ego against him.

"You're right. Oi! Maid! We have a question!" he yelled at the girl in front of them.

The girl looked angry at how he was talking to her but she had her orders. "Yes young master?"

"What was that about earlier?" he asked obnoxiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about young master, the kitchen is close, is there anything you want me to ask the cook to make?" the maid said quickly changing the subject.

"One of everything and you know that thing with you and Lucy-san." He pressed on.

"That is the young lady's choice whether she tells you or not, here is the kitchen." The maid said walking into the kitchen with them following.

The boys walked inside and saw a huge kitchen full of busy cooks and chefs each more busy than the last.

"Marie! Did you find the lady? Who are the brats?" one big man said noticing their arrival.

"The lady is back she said for us to feed them anything they want, dress them and get them a room while she went to see her father." Marie said sadly.

Everyone stopped before going back to their duties but this time all of them looked worried.

"Come with me and we'll get your food." Marie said sitting them at a table before bringing on the first meal.

* * *

As the boys were being walked to their 'rooms' for the night they heard a loud yell come from a room somewhere down the hall.

"What was that?" Sting said walking towards the noise.

"No! Young master you mustn't! Please just come with me." The maid begged.

"Don't tell us what to do! We are dragon slayers and not just that, we are young masters!" Sting laughed cockily.

The cry sounded again but this time it was followed with sobbing, using their dragon slayer ears they could hear it was Lucy's voice.

Both boys ran off with their exceeds before the maid had a chance to stop them, they reached the door where the sobbing was coming from and gently pushed it open until they could see inside.

What they saw made them stop cold.

Lucy was lying on the ground with bruises all over her body and her clothes were ripped a bit, she was sobbing quietly as a blonde man kicked and punched her.

"You bring two street rats into my home and you feed them! You sneak out without telling anyone! If you have time for that then go attend to your studies!" as he yelled this he grabbed her wrist pulled her and shook her with every point he made.

"Yes father." Lucy said emotionlessly.

"Sting-kun, what's happening to Lucy-san? I don't want Lucy to be hurt!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said running into Rouges arms.

"We've got to help her!" sting said angrily to rouge who nodded.

They were about to go in when the maid from earlier caught up she grabbed both their shoulder and started pulling them away.

"Hey let me go! We need to save her!" Sting yelled.

"No." she said still dragging them.

"Don't you care at all?" Rouge said angrily snarling at the maid.

"Of course but there is nothing I can do." She said as she walked to a door and threw them both in.

"This is Lucy-sama's room; you'll stay here for tonight, that's how long it usually lasts anyway." She said closing the door and locking it.

"All night! No fucking way!" Sting roared as the exceeds cried for their friends and Rouge fumed.

"How can they let this happen?!" Sting spat angrily.

"I dunno but we can ask Lucy-san when she gets back." Rouge said angry.

They all fell asleep on Lucy's bed while they were waiting for her.

Sometime around 2 in the morning the door creaked open as a battered blonde walked in.

"Sting? Rouge? What are they doing here?" Lucy asked before she lay down on the bed with them gently.

They both woke up at feeling the bed move; when they saw how bad she looked they became even angrier. She looked like she had been through a war zone! Her arms and neck looked like someone had not only grabbed her but tried to choke her too.

"Lucy-san!" Sting said shaking her lightly.

"Mmm, sting? Go back to sleep." She said drifting off.

"What? That's all you have to say?!" he shouted angrily.

"Please wake up Lucy-san we wanna know what happened?" Rouge said calmly, not showing how angry he really was.

"No. go to sleep."

"NO! Why was your father hurting you?" Sting yelled loudly.

"It's not like it's new." She said bitterly. "Look just go to sleep and tomorrow you can do whatever you want."

"I wanna know the truth Lucy-san." Fro cried slamming into her chest.

Lucy let out a small 'oomph!' before passing out, as her body caught up with her.

"Lucy!" Lector, Sting and Frosch all cried before Rouge calmed them down by saying "She just passed out we can talk to her in the morning.

And so they all huddled together and fell asleep like that.

* * *

_3 months later._

"Oi! Blondie! Wake up!" Sting said shaking the blonde in between him and his partner Rouge.

"No...wanna...sleep." she mumbled hugging closer to Rouge.

"Lucy-san Fro wants to hug Rouge-kun!" the exceed said trying to get the girl off her partner. Lucy said nothing as she rolled over and fell back asleep.

"You've got lessons today! Get up!" Sting yelled pushing her shoulder, he hit exactly on a painful bruise and she sat up hissing at the pain.

"Lucy!" they cried together. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine guys don't worry," she brushed it off as she got up carefully. "now I need to get dressed so I'll see you at breakfast." She said shoving them out of the room, when they were gone she finally let herself cry about the beating from last night, her father didn't even need a reason anymore, it was just like she was there for him to work out his rage on.

Outside Both Rouge and Sting with their hearing heard her tears, they tried to protect her again but as they were learning no one could stand against a Heartfillia.

But they wouldn't let that stop them; everyday as she studied they went off to train with master Jiemma of Sabertooth. he would teach them so they could be the strongest and get into his guild which only accepted the strongest, they had even allowed him to put dragon lacrima's into his body so that they could be strong enough to save Lucy and beat their rivals. It was a goal Lucy had given them. She wanted to be just as good as her mother; they wanted to be just as strong as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox,

Today was different however when they got home Lucy would always greet them with a smile as the exceeds flew into her arm/chest for a hug, today Lucy ignored them as she worked on some money management, her financial work had become very important of late; maybe it was because her father had been pressuring her more. She was coming back even later with more bruises and didn't even talk to them before she fell asleep hugging the two boys to her chest.

Today she went straight to bed complaining her stomach hurt, Sting and Rouge followed as they knew she couldn't sleep without them next to her.

Tonight though she sent them away saying she wanted to be alone, they protested until she gave in and let them sleep with her again.  
Something was so off today that the two boys hugged close to her and tried to make her smile again with their stories of training and going to the nearby village, Lucy always enjoyed these stories as she almost never got out of the house, the last time she had was when she had first found Sting and Rouge. Eventually they fell asleep as they hugged her tightly and she stroked their hair.

They were sound asleep in the middle of the night when a certain blonde woke up, they still didn't wake up when she stealthily removed herself from their hug and replaced her body with a pillow which they both immediately hugged again. Before the blonde left the room she kissed both their foreheads lightly and gave a soft pat to both the exceeds.

"Good bye I hope Mrs Spetto will keep her promise." And with that she walked out the door with only a suitcase of some normal clothes she had had Marie buy for her.

* * *

**Punishment master? what do you think?**

**any review will be helpful even if its critisim and suggestions**

**so please review! I compel you with the absolute adorableness of Frosch! I love Frosh he/she is so KAAWII!**


	2. Chapter 2: found you

**Hey guys do you think this should be sticy or rolu? im actually not sure.**

**but either way please review.**

* * *

When the Sting woke up at two in the morning to take a piss he was still half asleep, he removed his arms from 'Lucy' and went into the bathroom while Rouge still slept soundly.

As he came back he expected to feel blonde strand as he nuzzled his nose into the place where there should be Lucy's neck, Sting loved to nuzzle into her neck while she hugged them in her sleep but it wasn't there tonight. As he threw his arm around Lucy he couldn't feel her huge chest anywhere.

'_This is not Lucy!'_ he thought as he bolted up right out of bed.

"Rouge!" he screamed flipping on a light. Rouge was still asleep though so just burrowed his head more into the pillow that was in place of where their Lucy was supposed to be.

"What?" he growled.

"Lucy is gone!" he said looking around the room for the missing Blonde.

This made Rouge bolt up with him and also start looking for her, the exceeds got woken up and helped look with them.

"Sting-kun! There is a letter with our names on it!" Lector said from atop Lucy's writing desk.

"What?! Give it here!" he said snatching the letter of the exceed.

"what does it say?" For asked scared something had happened to Lucy.

Rouge read the letter out loud along with Sting. In Lucy's beautiful handwriting it read:

_Sting, Lector, Rouge & Frosch._

_When you read this I will probably be long gone, first off I want you guys to know it's not your fault I left. Like you I want to be a strong mage too! So I'm going to follow my path for awhile I'm going to join a guild and become a really strong celestial mage like Mama!_

_Second thing I need you guys to know I love you guys! No matter where you go or what you do I love you all so much, but I need to go away for awhile, if I stay there any longer I would have done something I would no doubt regret._

_We will meet again someday but until then I'm gonna train to be strong like you two! Once you are done reading this letter go to Mrs Spetto. Do not come after me! I doubt father will care but if he does I will not allow you two to get hurt because of me. Mrs Spetto has the arrangements I made for you, besides I have been holding you back, I realise that now and I am very sorry. If it wasn't for me you two would already be going out on missions in a guild I know you two would be the best mages in all of Fiore!_

_Sorry people who are lonely do selfish things. But you two saved me and now I am going to save myself._

_See you later guys!_

_Lucy._

"That idiot! How dare she think she's holding me back! Like a Blondie like her could." Sting said although he was crying.

"Fro misses Lucy!" the little exceed wailed while the other cried on Sting's shoulder "F-fro you I-idiot! Lucy-san will come back to us! She said so in the letter!"

"Fuck this!" Rouge said walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sting demanded.

"To find Lucy-san, I'm not letting her leave without me!" Rouge shouted walking outside.

Sting wiped his tears and followed behind "yeah that Blondie needs to know that the greatest dragon slayers have to be with the greatest celestial mage."

But as they got out the front door a certain old maid was waiting for them. "You two are here early I thought it would take longer."

"Where is she?!" Sting yelled.

"I can't tell you I'm only here to tell you the arrangements she made for you two." She said calmly.

"I don't care I wanna know where Lucy-san is!" he gritted out.

"She has given you each a bank account with saving for both of you she also bought a house for you two to do with as you wish, it's close to Sabertooth and very big so you can keep it or sell it if you want a house in a different place or extra money." She said then walked inside.

"HEY!" Rouge shouted grabbing her arm. "we don't want any of that we want Lucy!"

"Oh that reminds me dearie, she says if her father tries to do anything to you she has given him a letter saying what she will do if even a single hair on your head is hurt. She is an heiress so she knows things Mr Heartfillia would rather keep quiet." She said before turning back.

"Why won't you help us?!" Sting shouted.

"You are not the only one who loves her here; we couldn't do anything for so long, we will at least follow her on this. But it makes me sad too, even now when she does something for herself, she still thinks about what is best for you two. You owe her more than you know, just trust her on this." Mrs Spetto said looking sad.

"What do you mean more than you know?" Rouge asked quietly.

"You have no idea the cost she's had to pay to protect you and give you what is best for you. She truly loves you two. She just wants you two to be happy."

This time they let her go inside as they thought about this.

"She is right. Lucy-san needs time." Rouge said thoughtfully.

"Rouge you can't just think of leaving her!" Sting and the exceeds shouted.

"of course I'm not! I'm giving her some time and we can train in that time so she doesn't need to protect us anymore. We'll give her a month and the go after her." Rouge decided.

"Fine," Sting grumbled "but no more!"

"Of course, let's go!"

* * *

It had been roughly a year since that day Master Jiemma wouldn't let them out of the guild until they got into the top ten of his guild, and this is where they were sitting when sting heard something that made him flip a table.

"What do you mean it went out of business?" Sting yelled at Rufus.

"My, my~ my memory doesn't recall ever seeing you this riled up before." He said calmly.

"Oi bastard tell us what you mean!" Sting yelled grabbing him and throwing him against a wall.

"the company got bought out, Heartfillia railways got shut down." He explained slapping the hands away.

"Rouge!" he called his partner "wanna go see Judo-san?"

"Let's go." The shadow dragon slayer said walking out the door.

* * *

"Where is she!" the white dragon slayer yelled holding up the man by his collar.

"I don't know! I didn't see her after the bitch refused to lend me the money." Judo Heartfillia yelled as the two dragon slayers cornered him outside of the guild Love 'n' Lucky.

"You asked her for money?" Rouge couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We had to sell everything all of the Heartfillia's money got taken, well all the funds I could access anyway." He sneered.

"And what is that supposed to mean." Sting snarled back.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't access the money that bitch put into both your accounts! It was the money I kept for her!"

"Lucy gave all her money to us?" Sting could barely believe it.

"Of course she did! She loved you two more than her own father and gave all the money to you brats!" He yelled.

"Where is she? I'm not gonna ask you again old man." the two practically radiated a deadly aura.

"Didn't you hear? She joined Fairy Tail."

"and?" Sting moved his hand to his throat.

"And most of the members are stuck on the Tenroujima island! It only happened a few days ago after they went up against Acnologia!"

"Natsu-san and Gajeel-san couldn't beat a dragon? And Lucy is stuck with them! They are dragon slayers! How can they not slay a dragon?!"Sting turned to Rouge as he threw the old man away from them.

"They are not true dragon slayers." Rouge fumed.

"Lucy-san has to come back!" Lector cried "they didn't find her so she must be alive!"

"Fro thinks so too! She'll be alright, right Rouge-kun?" the frog exceed cried.

"Of course she will be we just need to wait for her." Rouge said to his crying friend.

* * *

-on tenroujima-

"They must sleep a little longer while the change takes place." A cute little girl with long blonde hair and green eyes thought out loud as she swung on a tree branch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a painful scream was heard as one of the sleeping members of her guild writhed in pain.

"I'm sorry but this is necessary." She said to a busty blonde who was crying in pain.

"Sting! Rouge!" the girl gritted out as her teeth clenched against the onslaught of pain.

"No." Mavis said as she jumped down from her branch, she grabbed Lucy's head and put it in her lap before she started to stroke her hair. "My child, you must not think of anything else only Fairy Tail and only your goal. I'm sorry to do this but we must, for the sake of this world."

"No! Sting, Rouge." She mumbled before passing out as green lines flowed all over her body.

"That's right, forget them and only think of Fairy Tail." She patted the girls head as she let it rest on her lap.

"who are they?" She whispered as a tear slid out and the girl fell asleep.

"Igneel!" a pink haired boy whispered before turning over. "don't go!"

"I'm sorry young one but you must keep your memories of him, he taught you your magic so you have to keep his memory." She reached over and patted his head gently too.

"for the sake of this world we must stop him."

* * *

-7 years later-

"Did you hear? Fairy Tail is back! and they are competing in the grand magic game s this year!" Orga said to the bored shadow dragon slayer.

'_Lucy!'_ his mind said automatically but he kept his stone mask in place anyway waiting to hear more. "I also heard the old guild members left behind are throwing a party so the ones stuck on that island can see some of their old friends from other guilds again. wanna crash?" He smiled maliciously.

"not interested." he said before Sting came over.

"Not interested in what?" he asked and Orga explained the whole thing again.

"Rouges right, should you train for the magic games anyway that guy from Llamia scale almost beat you last year!" he teased him while his mind was buzzing with excitement at the thought of seeing Lucy again.

'Shut up! It's not like you did any better! Maybe my skills aren't the only ones dropping!" the huge man yelled indignantly.

"Rouge and I were just going on a mission anyway, we're going to own the magic games again this year!" he smirked cockily.

And with that they went out to magnolia.

After a gruelling ride on the train, they had never gotten used to transportation without Lucy around to soothe them. They made their way into Magnolia where they saw a bunch of thugs.

"Hey Blondie! I'm running a little short on cash, wanna loan me some?" the 'leader' of the gang asked while a few of the people around him chuckled.

"Yeah, no, I don't have time for you so how about you get the fuck outta my way?" he said smirking as his partner remained emotionless.

"whadidya just say!" the guy shouted.

"Sting we don't have time for the likes of them, let's go." Rouge said in a bored voice.

"you think you can treat us like that!" the guy said going in for a punch.

Sting simply caught his hand and twisted it around his back "come on, it won't take long." He said as he shoved the guy away from him.

The men all around them got ready to fight pulling out 2x4 and base ball bats.

Rouge sighed. "fine have it your way." And moved so he was back to back with Sting as the men rushed at them.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me home Natsu!" Lucy said as she, Natsu and happy walked down the street to her apartment.

He gave her his goofy grin as he said, "no prob Luce you can thank me by making me something to eat when we get to your house!"

"Don't be greedy, the guys are throwing a party for us anyway s, so you can eat them. But I don't know why they are inviting these random people from different guilds too."

"Maybe they are trying to make more friends!" he offered.

"yeah I guess." She said as a loud crashing sound was heard from up ahead.

"Hey! Someone's having a fight! I wanna join in too!" he yelled racing off.

"Natsu!" both her and Happy cried before going after him.

* * *

Sting and Rouge had just finished off the last guy as they saw a pink head come from between the legs of some of the guys that were standing around in a circle watching, too scared to do anything.

"You! You are Natsu-san!"

"yeah, and who are you?" he said with a bored expression.

"We are Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth! you could call us real dragon slayers, unlike you we can actually slay a dragon." Sting said arrogantly.

Before Natsu could say anything a voice interrupted yelling "Natsu!"  
Sting and Rouge were shocked as they saw the person they had been looking for, for so long run up looking not a day older than the last time they had saw her.

"LUCY-SAN!" their two exceeds shouted as they flew towards her chest for a hug like they always did, they were shocked when a blue exceed flew up in front of her and guarded her.

"What are you trying to do to Lucy?!" the blue exceed demanded.

"Idiot exceed Lucy-san is our friend we were going to hug her!" Lector said angrily.

"Fro think so too! Baka-neko!" Frosch said angry at the blue exceed as well.

"Lucy!" both Sting and Rouge cried together as they felt happier than they had in a long time.

Lucy tipped her head to the side as she moved to Natsu's side before she said something that made their heart shatter into a million pieces. "Who are you again? How do you know my name?"

* * *

**So you know the drill please review!**

**btw way, sticy or rolu?**


	3. Chapter 3: changes

**Hey I'm back! even though I didn't post the last chapter that long ago, so you probably didnt miss me all that much.**

**note to self: stop posting these as soon as you finish**

**but either way here are the results of the votes so far.**

**Sticy 6**

**Rolu 4**

**NaLu 1**

**harem 1**

**PS I'm not making this a nalu or a harem but some one voted so I put it up there anyway. Don't forget to vote for your favourites. poll closes by the chapter after next, maybe. but please review anyway!**

* * *

I know it's been a long time Lucy but don't forget us that easily!" Sting said trying not to show how hurt he was that she didn't remember them "well it has been a long time but it's us! Sting and Rouge!"

"and Lector and Frosch!" Lector called out not wanting to be forgotten.

"you know them Luce?" Natsu said turning back to them

"Never heard of them in my life." She said emotionlessly. "now let's go." She said grabbing Natsu's arm and making to walk past them.

"Hey Lucy!" Rouge yelled grabbing her arm, how could she not remember them at all? She was the most precious person to them.

Natsu grabbed his hand and twisted it into a wrist lock; Natsu's eyes changed from his usual onyx to a dull green as his voice turned deadly. "You must not touch her."

"What? Give us back our Lucy!" Sting and Lector yelled.

"Stop making Lucy-san like that! Lucy-san would never do that! And stop hurting Rouge-kun!" Frosch cried.

"Your Lucy?" he let go of Rouge and shoved him towards Sting who caught him before he fell. "She belongs to Fairy Tail, she is our Lucy." When he finished Natsu's eyes changed back to their usual colour but he seemed like he was in a daze and not aware of anything.  
"You cannot have her!" Lucy said as her eyes changed to the same dull green colour as Natsu's had. "Do not touch my child!"

"Child? Let go of Lucy!" Lector yelled running up and grabbing Lucy's arm as if he was trying to pull her away from whatever was taking her over.

Not-Lucy knocked the cat back. "No, what right do you have to take her away? She doesn't even remember you and I won't let her either." Suddenly Lucy was reduced to the same state as Natsu looking dazed and confused.

"Lucy!" they all shouted as they ran to her.

"Oh!" she gasped as she snapped awake with Natsu. "What are you doing to me?" she shrieked breaking away from them.

"Hey assholes! What are you doing to Lucy?" Natsu said and happy flew into her arms

"Wha-?" Sting said before Rouge cut him off "the lady was about to fall don't you remember? We just caught her before she did."

His partner and both exceeds looked at him in shock.

"Oh thanks! Sorry what are your names?" she smiled at them.

"Rouge and Sting but we must go now good bye miss Lucy." And grabbed sting dragging him away as the exceeds took one last look at Lucy before they saw a green eyed Happy smirking at them.

"Rouge! What are you doing?! We need to go save Lucy-san!" Sting cried pulling against his partner who was dragging them back to the inn they were staying at.

"She doesn't remember us! We need to think of a smarter way to do this or she will just keep forgetting us! Don't you realise this isn't only hurting you! I love Lucy-san too!" Rouge yelled out of character.

"I-I'm sorry I just-." Sting broke off as he felt himself almost start to cry, but he would not! He hasn't cried ever since the last day they saw Lucy and he wouldn't cry ever again or he wasn't strong enough to protect her.

"I know but until we can actually do something we will just have to get her memories back little by little." He sighed as he picked up Frosch and hugged him.

And so the depressed dragon slayers went back to their inn to sleep it off.

* * *

Lyon Batsia walked into Fairy Tail with Tobi, Chelia and Yuka following behind him.

"It's been seven years I wonder if Gray's still up for a fight?" Lyon thought out loud.

"You just found out he's not dead, is that all you care about?" Yuka sighed.

"Urrr~" Tobi agreed.

"But of course after all I the great Lyon-sama cannot lose to my kohaku!" He cheered himself on.

"Huh, you may be great but you can be an idiot sometimes." Yuka sighed again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!?" Tobi yelled.

"I wasn't talk about you." Yuka said before.

The guild as being loud as usual so no one noticed the 4 people arriving, Lyon soon spotted Gray drinking with Cana and stripping out of his shirt.

Lyon smirked as he jumped and grabbed him in a head lock. "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you've been away for 7 years! This is your punishment for making me worry too!"

Gray shoved him off and turned around to see who was attacking him. "Oi ya pointy eyed bastard! Why are you attacking people you have never met before?"

"Are you serious? You don't remember the great Lyon-sama? Your senpai!" he shouted back

"Who are you calling a kohaku? I've never seen you before in my life!" Gray yelled punching him.

"You are my kohaku Gray, remember Ur was my teacher first." He said fighting back.

"Ur? Oh! you mean my teacher I don't remember much about her apart from the magic I learnt so she might have mentioned you." Gray smirked as Lyon stopped in shock leaving an opening for him; he kicked him hard in the stomach throwing him back a few feet.

"Come on Gray! Beat that Lamia scale bastard!" Elfman yelled.

"He's not Fairy Tail so don't hold back!"Cana yelled from the bar.

"_Ice make: Knuckle_!" Gray yelled making several ice fists appear out of the floor and punch Lyon back into a wall. All around the guild was a feeling of murderous intent and scorn to the white haired ice mage.

"_Blizzard!"_ someone yelled out, knocking Gray away from Lyon. Standing in the doorway was Eve Tearm with Ren Akatsuki and Hibiki Lates.

Gray got up again and pulled his hands into an Ice make position before a dome was cast over him depriving him of air, Gray grabbed at his throat as he tried to breathe again.

"_Aerial!"_ Ren shouted as he flung out his arm.

"Gray!" Cana shouted grabbing her tarot cards. "Heaven! Wind! _Wind Edge!"_ Cana shouted making a heavy wind to blow air in the dome.

"Why are you fighting like this? Fairy Tail never hurts anyone if they can help it!" Hibiki yelled.

"Not when they attack a member of Fairy Tail. That white haired prick should've known before attacking Gray!" She grabbed some more cards out of her card holder. "Heaven! Reverse death! Mountain! _Summoned lightning!" _Cana yelled as green lightning shot out towards Lyon and the team from Blue Pegasus.

Hibiki jumped in front and flung out his arms bring up a load of information screens _"Force shield!"_ Yuka jumped with him and summoned his magic depriving shield "_Wave!"_

Master Bob finally come in and saw what was happening. "Stop this!" he yelled in his scary voice. "Makarov! Get down here!"

"Oh! It seems we have visitors." Master Makarov said jumping down from the second story balcony. "You called?"

"Makarov we have been friends for a long time but why are your members attacking this boy and some of my guild members?!" Master Bob demanded angrily.

"Friends? I don't remember being friends with a Trannie." He smirked while all the core guild members laughed at this. "Cana what happened?"

"Master! This white haired bastard came in claiming to know Gray and started fighting, he backed out when he saw that Gray was going to beat him and these idiots interrupted before he could deal the final blow!" Cana said angrily.

"Lyon had given up! Gray was about to kill him!" Ren protested angrily.

"He picked a fight with a member of Fairy Tail! It's not our fault he was too weak to go against us!" Gray chuckled as Lucy who had come down from the second floor with Natsu helped him up.

"I see. Then I believe the white haired child owes us an apology." Makarov said thoughtfully.

"He was going to kill him! Gray owes Lyon-sama the apology! How could you do this to your friends" Chelia yelled.

Makarov's eyes turned a dull green colour. "Evil to beat evil, the strongest guild remains alone at the top, to protect this world, cut all ties, beat them all."

"Cut all ties, beat them all." All the Fairy Tail members repeated.

His eyes returned to normal "so sorry about that, how about we all just go home and sleep off this thing that's got us down." He laughed and all of Fairy Tail laughed creepily with them.

They all got out of their quickly feeling the glares and snickers all of Fairy Tail were giving them.

"That was close." Levy sighed happily.

"AHHH!" a scream rung up from the basement.

"Better go down and check on them." Lucy said as she and Natsu walked down to the members that had been left behind on the trip to Tenroujima Island. Green lines flowed all over their bodies as they underwent the same change all of them had while on the island.

"Nat-su-nii." Romeo called out weakly. "h-el-p m-e" he gritted out from the pain.

"It'll all be over soon Romeo then you'll be a full fledge member of Fairy Tail!" he smiled with his usual goofy grin.

"After all," a voice came from a blonde haired girl sitting in the middle of the guild members writhing in pain. "We need to get ready for the magic games."

* * *

"Stop being so sad ya big babies! What the hell made you two so depressed?" Orga yelled as they walked into the building the Sabertooth members would be staying at for the duration of the grand magic games.

"Nothing, we are going out, I wanna beat someone up!" Sting said with fake enthusiasm as he walked out with Rouge following behind.

They walked around trying to find somewhere to eat when they heard some crashing noise, as it sounded like someone was having a fight. They walked to see a person whose eyes were glowing green was fighting against some people surrounding him; he was severely outnumbered but kept fighting anyway. The men he were fighting with finally beat him into unconsciousness before a whip came out and wrapped around one guys neck and yanked him back until he fell backwards in front of a blonde haired girl whose eyes were also glowing. She looked deep into his eyes and he looked mesmerised as his face became blank. "_Figure Eyes!"_

The man's eyes glowed green and she released her whip letting him stand up. "Now fight them!" The girl yelled and the man went and followed her orders.

"LUCY!" they yelled at the girl who was watching them fight each other with a sick joy.

"Oh! It's those guys from yesterday! You wanna fight too?"

"Lucy why are you doing this?!" Rouge demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" she giggled. "It's so much fun! HAHAHAHA! Look at their faces! Cowering in fear! It's awesome! Haha!"

"Stop this now!" Sting yelled as he ran over to her but was blocked by two muscular guys whose eyes were also glowing green.

"Why would I stop? The game is not finished yet!" Lucy laughed as she turned and whipped another guy.

Sting punched the guys out of the way before grabbing her by her shoulders and staring at her.

"Big mistake, _Figur_-!" she stopped as a sword pressed to her neck.

"Lucy, enough of this game, you've tested the magic Bixlow taught you with now let's go. We have to rest for the magic games tomorrow." A scarlet haired woman said glaring fiercely.

"Tch, fine." And all the men who had been controlled were now on the ground. She turned to follow Erza after she turned to Sting and Rouge and said "Let's play again sometime. ~"

They were still in shock by the time they had gotten home and crawled into their beds, trying to sleep they felt sick to their stomaches that Lucy was acting like that. They fell asleep still uneasy.

* * *

_-In their dreams-_

_The space was completely white it looked like it went on forever without a single thing to interrupt its whiteness._

"_Sting?" he heard a voice call him, he turned around to see Rouge behind him._

"_What are you doing in my dream? What the hell is going on?" he demanded angrily._

"_Like I know idiot." Was Rouge's only reply._

"_Sting? Rouge?" a voice they had always loved called out to them. "This must be a dream right?"_

_They turned around to see a blonde girl with tears streaming down her face. "Sting! Rouge! I missed you guys so much!"_

"_Lucy?" they both breathed out._

* * *

**Clifffhanger!?**

**not really I've seen worse ones. but the polls are still open vote for what you want Sticy or Rolu?**

**but do not forget to review on the actual story while you are there if you dont mind please.**


	4. Chapter 4: dream

_**Hey guys! im going to italy for two weeks this tommorow so i wont be updating for quite awhile but i wanted to get this chapter up before i go so dont hate me! i didnt make you wait two more weeks for it! but it will be quite awhile before the next one so until then check out "from walls to ruins" by love-always-has-a-price. it is a RoLu story but it is really good and one of my favourites if you want more Sticy though maybe check out something from "White dragon slayers mark" by Hachibukai .but until then dont forget to leave a review.**_

* * *

_They turned around to see a blonde girl with tears streaming down her face. "Sting! Rouge! I missed you guys so much!"_

"_Lucy?" they both breathed out._

"_Sting! Rouge!" she yelled jumping into their arms. "Look at you two! You are huge! What happened to my two adorable brats?" she cried._

"_O-Oi! Don't cry! Is it really that bad?" Sting asked a little hurt._

"_No, I'm kidding, but I really did miss you two." She was still crying but they were tears of happiness this time._

"_Lucy." Rouge asked seriously. "Why are you only remembering us now? Why did you act like that today?"_

"_Huh today? What are you talking about? I haven't woken up yet." She explained._

"_Then who is that girl walking around in your body?!" Sting yelled angrily._

"_Oh you met Mavis." She smiled._

"_Who the fuck is Mavis?!" he demanded angrily._

_She slapped him upside the head. "Don't swear, I taught you better than that. She is Fairy Tail's first master."_

"_Why is she in your body then?!" Rouge demanded angrily._

"_Because I am apart of Fairy Tail, in essence one of her children. Apparently something is coming so she needs the whole power of Fairy Tail to be at its best, so she is bringing up the darkest of ourselves." She explained emotionlessly._

"_How are you okay with that?!" Sting yelled disbelieving._

"_For the same reason as anybody else I suppose I want power to protect what I care about."_

"_There are other ways besides this!" Rouge screamed_

"_Power comes from basically one thing, determination. No matter what your goals are if it's for a friend or for simple strength itself the determination is still the thing that lets you grow. The best determination is when it comes from you valuing someone over yourself. Mavis knows this and she knows our guild is like a family, if we think of everything as an enemy then we have to get stronger in order to protect them. Its all for the sake of this world and for you two too." She smiled._

"_Stop it!" Sting yelled. "Stop taking care of us! All I wanted was to be with you! We don't need you to protect us!" Rouge stayed silent but nodded in agreement._

"_please." she said tearing up. "If I don't get a choice in this I at least want it to be for you two." She said stepping away from his hold._

"_Now I better go." she turned and started to walk away._

"_NO!" they both yelled together reaching for her; Rouge wished he could just chain her down and make her stay with them._

_As he thought this a chain suddenly materialized around her wrists and to his wrist as well._

"_What-?! Rouge!" She yelled._

"_It wasn't me!" he yelled. "Well it was either you or Sting because this is your dream!" she yelled._

"_Our dream? How are we sharing a dream?" they asked as the chain disappeared.  
"I sent out some magic to you two and you responded. So that's why we are all here." She explained_

"_Could lector and Frosch come here too?" Sting asked curiously._

"_I suppose that could work if you sent out some of your magic to them." She conceded._

_The two dragon slayers thought really hard trying to do as she said while Lucy tried to sneak away._

"_Nope." Sting said pulling her into his lap and locking her in a restraining hug. "You're not going anywhere Blondie."_

"_STING! I got to go and stop calling me that! Come on, it's been seven years! Rouge make him let me go!" she screeched._

"_Sorry Lucy-san but I can't help you, he's still as stubborn as you remember and I don't want you to go either." Rouge said placing a hand on her cheek._

"_Humph!" she turned to look away from them and they thought 'I wish Frosch and lector were here they always could make her stop being stubborn and they really miss her too.'_

"_Come on Sting-kun! Beat up Natsu-san!" a brownish exceed suddenly materialised in the dream. "Huh?" he said looking around. "What happened to the fight?"_

"_Where did Rouge-kun and Lucy-san go?" a pink frog exceed cried as it too appeared. "I was having a really nice picnic with them!"_

"_Frosch! Lector!" the dragon slayers called over their partners._

"_Sting-kun! Rouge-kun! Lucy-san!" both exceeds looked shocked at the appearance of the friend who had forgotten them._

"_Look what I found Lector! It's our Lucy-san!" Sting said grinning._

"_But Lucy forgot Fro and Lector, Lucy had a blue cat instead." The pink exceed looked close to crying._

"_Lector! Fro!" she got up as Sting let her go to run to the exceeds. "I missed you guys so much!" she cried._

_The exceeds looked confused, happy and shocked all at the same time, they looked at their partners who nodded in confirmation and then their faces lit up with joy._

"_LUCY-SAN!" they cried as they both tackled/hugged her._

"_I missed you guys so much!" she cried hugging them to her chest._

"_Lucy-san why did you leave us? Why were you so mean to us?" Lector asked._

"_Did Lucy-san forget Fro and Lector?" Frosch asked._

"_Oh guys I'm sorry! But I never meant to forget you guys! I had to but please forgive me!" She cried._

"_Lucy!" a voice called out._

"_Shit," she whispered pushing the exceeds behind her back. "I've got to go."_

"_No! Lucy-san!" They cried._

"_Don't argue!" she said seriously. "I've got to go, love you guys! I can't believe how much you've grown up."_

"_LUCY!" the voice cried again._

"_Coming. I'm glad I got to see you again." she said before running off._

* * *

"LUCY!" the four cried as they woke up from their sleep.

"Sting!" Rouge said bursting into his partner's room.

"Yeah I know!" Sting said bolting out of his bed. "We can't just go now though, Lucy still probably won't remember us."

"But-!" the exceeds tuned out as their partners started fighting about what to do. "Fro Lets go get Lucy-san!" lector whispered.

"Fro agrees!" the frog exceed whispered back as they crept out of the room unbeknownst to their arguing partners.

After a while of arguing Rouge noticed something was wrong. "Sting where are Frosch and Lector?"

* * *

The two exceeds were crossing the street to where the Fairy Tail members were staying, talking excitedly about seeing Lucy-san again. 'I can't wait to see Lucy-san again! She's probably going to give us a hug and a fish like she normally does!" Lector said imagining it.

"Do you think Lucy-san will still remember us?" Frosch asked his partner.

"Fro you idiot! Of course Lucy-san will remember us! She did last night so that must mean she remembers us!" the reddish brown exceeds said hitting the other exceed on the head, as they talked they did not notice a carriage barrelling down the street straight towards them.

"Watch out! Frosch! Lector!" a voice yelled as both exceeds realised what was happening.

Lector threw his body in front of Frosch to try and protect him but two soft, familiar arms scooped them up before the carriage had time to even reach them. The two exceeds looked up to see a blonde mage panting as she hugged them both to her.

"Lucy-san?" they questioned looking up at her.

"I'm glad you two are alright." She said smiling before her eyes turned cold again "So be careful crossing the street next time." She said turning away as she set them on the ground.

"Wait!" both exceeds cried making Lucy turn and look at them. "Are you just going to leave us alone again?! Sting-kun and Rouge-kun really missed you! Sting-kun even said he wanted to become a man who could protect you! He wanted you to stay by his side no matter what!" the reddish brown exceed cried as he felt tears in his eyes.

Lucy blushed and looked away "it's too late for that now." She muttered.

"Lector! Frosch!" Two voices called out as their partners came running towards them.

"You two should take care of your exceeds." Lucy said before turning away.

"Hey!" Sting called out grabbing her arm.

"What?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Sting, leave it." Rouge said as he picked up the sad Frosch. "Let's just go."

"All I wanted was to thank her," Sting smirked mischievously. "So let's go on a date!"

"No." She said turning around.

"Hey! You owe me so you can't really refuse me." He stated.

"I owe you? How do I owe you when I'm the one who just saved YOUR partners!" she demanded angrily.

"Exactly you saved our partners which means we owe you thanks, but you also owe us the right to thank you and I'm going to thank you by taking you out on a date!" He smirked and it took all Lucy's will power not to smack that smug grin off his damn face.

"A simple thank would have been enough." She pointed out.

"And I will when you do something simple for us but you did something big for us so I owe you a big thanks!" Sting argued back.

The two blondes kept arguing for an hour with neither side relenting until sting said something that made Lucy's blood run cold.

"I seem to remember your guild had a creed didn't it? Wasn't it 'returning whatever you borrow'? Well you seem to have wasted a lot of my time fighting the inevitable so don't you owe me some of your time?" Sting smirked and Rouge actually gave a small smile at the blondes' angry flushed face, she was caught and they all knew it.

"That is not the same thing!" she protested.

"Well it doesn't matter to me whether you think it is or not, I just thought you would be upholding your guild honour you wouldn't want to do anything to shame them right?"

"Yeah but-."

"Well then I'll help you out so you can clear that debt you owe and not bring any shame on Fairy Tail."

"But-!"

"So meet me at the train station at 10, if you're late I don't know what will happen. See ya then!" he kissed her cheek making the shocked mage go speechless and flush bright red.

"You!" she finally said but Sting and Rouge were both running away as they knew how scary Lucy could be when she is mad.  
"Bye Blondie!" he waved as they ran off.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Was all she could yell before they disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Later that night several innocent pieces of furniture got thrown out a window in Lucy's rage. "Stupid Stinging Bee! You live up to your name! You annoying brat!" she was blushing as she punched a wall, she couldn't believe that stupid bastard had kissed her! That stupid, hot, annoying, cocky, hot little brat had kissed her cheek!

'_His lips had been so warm. I wanted him to-'._ The thought was cut off as she realised what she had just thought. "No bad Lucy! He is your rival! No thinking about kissing your hot rival!" she blushed even harder "and he's not hot!"

"Lucy?" Natsu called crawling into her room through the window. "Why are you throwing furniture?"

"Why do you still come in through the window when we are in the same building?" she asked instead of answering.

"Because that is what ninja's do! Nin nin!" he said wrapping his scarf quickly around his face as Happy actually came into through the door and copied Natsu. "Nin nin!"

"Right," she said sweat dropping at their antics "well I was just upset about something, no need to worry." She said with a smile.

"Lucy is being a weirdo!~" Happy sang flying over to Natsu.

"I am not you stupid Neko!" she yelled diving for the cat who evaded her grasp.

"Are you sure? We got complaints from that bastard guild Lamia scale when one of the chairs you threw hit that bald guy on the head as he came out the door." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine but tomorrow I'm going to go out training so I won't be here at all. Can you tell anyone if they ask?" Lucy said, as much as she hated to admit it she did owe Sting some of her time so she would just try and get it over with as soon as possible.

"Sure I'll tell them before we go to bed, so what time are we leaving?" he said giving her his goofy grin.

"Natsu, I'm going by myself." She pointed out.

Both Happy and Natsu looked shocked before curling in to the fetal position in the corner.

"Come on Guys I can handle myself for a day just go do some training of your own! Or maybe look at all the food stalls in the market!" she suggested.

"But Lucy~!" Happy cried ramming into her chest for a hug. "What if I get tired?! Who else is going to carry me?!"

"Why can't Natsu?" she asked.

"Because Lucy does it better! Your arms are warm and soft and Natsu's are hard I can't sleep at all!" He said tried to look cute.

"Then stay inside for one day, I'm going to go train alone so you two can't come!" she said grabbing Natsu with her free hand and dragging them both to the door before chucking them out and closing the door behind her.

"Are we really going to let her go by herself Natsu?" happy asked his friend who was staring at the door.

"Nah don't you get it Happy? Lucy is trying to help us with our ninja skills! She wants us to follow her tomorrow! So we better tell everyone and then go to sleep so Lucy won't know we're following her! Are you ready Sergeant Happy?

"Aye Sir!" the blue exceeds cried.

* * *

**probably shorter than my normal chapters but ill do better next time! **

**but until then please review here are the results of the voting which are now officially closed!**

**1st with 13 votes: Sticy (Sting x Lucy) is the winner**

**2nd with 8 votes: RoLu (Rouge x Lucy)**

**and (for jealousy) 2 votes for Nalu**

**Please review and i will see you guys in a couple of weeks :)**

**CIAO! XD**


End file.
